


Taste of Your Lips

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Billy and Jason share a first kiss.





	Taste of Your Lips

Billy sat at the edge of the cliff staring down into the depths below.

"Billy"

He turns at the sound of his name to Jason coming up the path behind him. They had all gone this particular way dozens of times before. It was practically a routine. This was the entry into the ship below.

Jason sat down next to him and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you know how far down this is?"

Jason shook his head, "No idea"

"Do you think we could found out? How many people have been here before us-"

"I don't know Billy."

They sat in silence again and another thought came to Billy as he sat at the edge of the cliff with Jason.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Billy blurted out the question that had been brewing in his head all week.

Jason was sitting next to him in their usual spot. Or at least that's how Billy saw it.

Our spot

"Well, I've kissed a few girls." Jason began

"And what was it like? Did you enjoy it? How often do kiss people? You must do it all the time and-"

Jason smiled "They were just ok, it was mainly something I was just expected to do. Guys like me are supposed to have girlfriends."

"It must have been nice."

Jason shrugged "Can't recall too much aside from the fact that it takes some getting used to. Why do you ask?"

"I've thought about you Jason. I've been thinking about kissing you a lot."

Jason sat in stunned silence for a moment and then he spoke.

"I was thinking the same thing"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

And suddenly, Billy begins to take in the details all around him. Jason's features were becoming more distinct, his eyes lingered for a moment on the strong curve of his jaw.

"Can I kiss you?"

Billy nods and begins to lean in, Jason follows suit. Billy is aware of his own heart and how fast its beating.

They meet in the middle and the whole world stops just for a moment.

"How was that?""

It was weird, but also kind of good."

Jason sighed "Not the response, I was hoping for but-"

Billy leaned in for another kiss, this time he would take into account what was happening. 

The kiss this time was more tender and focused. Billy closed his eyes to take it all in. When they broke apart, Jason smiled at him and Billy couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
